criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tiger Ashes
The Tiger Ashes is case #17 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Myanmar and the 3rd case in Insular Asia. Case Background Milo and the player arrived at Myanmar in which they were to investigate an old temple lost in the jungle for more information about the Sethfreks. The team found the temple but also a weird sacrifice in it. The victim was identified as Wilhem Zhang, an adventurer guy who was found killed like a weird sacrifice. The team found a Sethfrek Pamphlet near the Temple, so they retrieved some fingerprints from it belonging to Monk Zaong, their "friend" from the Tibet. The team found him near the jungle and confronted him about caming to Myanmar. The Monk angrily told them that he was there to accomplish a mission for a big ritual for the Sethfreks, but he denied to keep talking. Milo hated the Monk because of his shady business so they went to the city. In there they found a photo of a young Wilhem with an angry old lady, the photo had a message that read "You will pay for not following the tradition". The lady was identified as a bittered rice vendor named Ho Chi Ming who was the aunt of the victim. She was not pleased to see the team plus she did not cared about her nephew's death. The team also found an history book belonging to Lakhetsis Myhatza a Kayan woman, those woman are known to have long necks decorated with rings. The woman showed to be very cheery and helpful with the team and she also knew very much of Asian history. She recognized that the murder was a sacrifice. This type of sacrifice was a special one made for the king-gods from the Sethfrek cult. This confirmed that the cult was involved in the murder. During the chapter end Chief Zhou called the player to go to the town since an ally called them for help. Chief Zhou told the team that a buddhist festival was taking place in the city and Princess Squitza was attending. Squitza called the team and they went to meet her. Squitza told the team that she came to Myanmar to investigate more of the Sethfreks and she was attending the festival as a cover-up. Squitza suggested the team to investigate the cave park of Myanmar. The team did so and they found a card with a weird inscription and dragon-like picture. Once analyzed, Fidel the historian revealed that this inscription was actually a summoning for "Rujetzha" one of the king-gods from the Sethfreks. Summoning Rujetzha with a sacrifice provides: rising the dead, inmortality and mind-powers. The card was revealed to belong to Monk Zaong. Zaong mocked the team with his shady smile telling them that he was saving it for a "special situation" plus treathened the team to stay out of the cult. The team also found a knife belonging to a Tiger Tamer named Mahmoud. Mahmoud was an angry man who claimed to hate the victim beacause he was "digging up the truth too much". The team also found a scroll reading "Death Warrant for Wilhem Zhang from Ho Chi Ming" followed by the Sethfrek Symbol. The team confronted Ming about the message. She revealed to be a member of the Sethfreks and she was trying to prevent her nephew from destroying the cult by exposing them. At the end of the chapter Chief Zhou ordered the team to get in to the cave park again since Mahmoud and Lakhetsis were fighting During chapter 3 the team returned to the caves and stopped the fight.They found that Lakhetsis had an affair with Wilhem but she was ashamed to admit it. Mahmoud (Her lover) discovered the affair and fighted with her lady for it, meaning a strong murder motive for Mahmoud. During the chapter end Princess Squitza told the team she saw someone heading to the temple so the team ran there before the evidence got robbed. Monk Zaong was found guilty of the murder. Zaong told the team that Wilhem's murder was just a little step for a big operation for the king-gods. Smiling, he pleaded guilty in the court and told the people that the Sethfrek power was just begining. Zaong got a 50 year sentence. During Beyond Nirvana 3, Chief Zhou was having a strong discussion with Lin Lin because of coming late again but she just smoked a cigarrette and went to her work (Without any joy) After this conmmotion, the team talked to Zaong in his cell about the Sethfreks masterplan but he only said that the plan was just starting. Hours later an explosion was heard in jail and the team discovered that Zaong escaped by blowing up the cell. The team, desesperate, tried to find clues of the monk whereabouts. After a lot of investigation Fidel the Historian found that the Sethfreks' Modus Operandi was according to the Moon Calendar and the next phase was the full moon. Chief Zhou remembered that Vietnam's Lantern festival was happening in full moon the next days and the best option was to fly there. Stats Victim *Wilhem Zhang (Burnt to Ashes from his neck to the feet, his ashes were placed in pilled up boxes with his head in the top) Weapon *Carver Killer *Monk Zaong Killer's Profile *The killer eats couscous *The killer eats saffron *The killer drinks mint julep *The killer has burns marks *The killer wears robes Suspects *'Monk Zaong' (Tibet Monk) Age: 31 Height: 5"8" Weight: 152 lbs Blood: O+ "Profile": *The suspect eats couscous *The suspect eats saffron *The suspect drinks Mint Julep "General Appearance": Bald, Orange Robes, He has scars in his face and burn mark. ---- *'Ho Chi Ming' (Rice Vendor) Age: 70 Height: 5"3" Weight: 122 lbs Blood: A- "Profile": *The suspect eats couscous *The suspect eats saffron "General Appearance": Maroon Robes, Asian cone hat, burn marks. ---- *'Lakhetsis Myhatza' (Giraffe Woman) Age: 35 Height: 6"2" Weight: 141 lbs Blood: B- "Profile": *The suspect eats couscous *The suspect drinks Mint Julep "General Appearance": She has a gold traiditional Hat, she has a very long neck full of rings and she also wears a blue and pink dress with gold details. burns marks. ---- *[[Princess Squitza|'Princess Squitza']] (Nepal Princess) Age: 28 Height: 5"10" Weight: 142 lbs Blood: AB+ "Profile": *The suspect eats couscous *The suspect eats saffron *The suspect drinks Mint Julep "General Appearance": This time she wears a Pink Festival Dress and veil, Golden charms. ---- *'Mahmoud Laos' (Tiger Tamer) Age: 38 Height: 5"6" Weight: 172 lbs Blood: B+ "Profile": *The suspect eats couscous *The suspect eats saffron *The suspect drinks Mint Julep "General Appearance": Blue robes and a tied asian hair. Crime Scenes *Delerict Temple - Statues *Town Hall - Left Fountain *Cave Park - Nearby Cave Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Delerict Temple *Autopsy the victim's body *Examine Pamphlet *Talk to Monk Zaong about coming to Myanmar *Examine Torch *Analize Torch (09:00:00) *Investigate Town Hall *Examine Torn Photo *Ask Ho Chi Ming about her ties to Wilhem *Examine Book *Analize Book *Talk to Lakhetsis about the book. *Go to Next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Greet Princess Squitza and see what she needs. *Investigate Cave Park *Examine faded card *Analize Card *Confront Monk Zaong about the card *Examine Belly Bag *Examine Knife *Analize Knife number *Ask Mahmoud of his ties with Wilhem *Investigate Left Fountain *Examine Scroll *Confront Ho Chi about the scroll *Examine Burn Paper *Analize Paper *Go to next chapter (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Nearby Cave (Avaliable from the start) *Stop Mahmoud from hurting Lakhetsis *Examine Golden Paper *Examine Paper *Ask the Princess about what she found *Examine Photo *Grill Lakhetsis about her affair with the victim *Investigate Ladder (Clues: Torn Hat, Handkerchief) *Examine Handkerchief (Result: Fibers) *Analize Fibers (12:00:00) *Examine Torn Hat *Analize Hat (15:00:00) *Arrest Killer *Go to Beyond Nirvana 3 (No stars) Beyond Nirvana 3 *Make the Monk talk *Investigate Cave Park *Examine Mahmoud Scroll *Analize Scroll *Arrest Mahmoud for his involvement in the murder. *Investigate Delerict Temple (Avaliable after Zaong escapes) *Ask Mahmoud about Zaong's escape (Avaliable after Zaong escapes) *Examine Sethfrek Scroll *Analyze Scroll *Show the evidence to Squitza *Investigate Town Hall *Examine Brooch *Analize Brooch *Return the brooch to the princess *Ask Fidel about what he found about the ritual calendar. *Go to Next Case Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:Insular Asia